Many people take considerable pride in the cleanliness of their living spaces. Beyond even the motivation of having a hygienic environment, having a clean environment contributes to happiness and productivity.
To maintain an optimal state of cleanliness, a variety of cleaning products are available on the market. These cleaning products are intended for use with various cleaning applications, and have varying degrees of effectiveness. For example, certain cleaners are specified for use for different cleaning functions, such as emulsifying oils, cutting grease, disinfecting, and even providing a sheen or shine on a surface. Cleaners are also often specified by the type of surface they are best suited for, such as tile, glass, wood, metallic surfaces, etc.
While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present disclosure as disclosed hereafter.
Many household cleaners claim to serve a variety of functions, from cleaning dirt and grime, to shining an array of surfaces. Commercial cleaners come in a variety of forms and packaging including liquid chemical spray bottles and a stack of cleaning sheets packaged together and fully pre-saturated with the cleaning chemical. Degrees of abrasiveness can vary between brands.
Known primarily for their disinfecting properties, many of these cleaning sheets direct a user to wipe down a surface, such as glass, and leave the product wet for a set amount of time before letting it evaporate. The prolonged exposure to the abrasive chemicals, however, together with the over-saturation of the sheets, can damage the surface and can create a dullness and streakiness which the user specifically seeks to avoid. While effective in sanitizing the glass, many of these cleaning wipes include one of two active ingredients, benzalkonium, a quarternary ammonium compound whose disinfecting activity is greatly reduced in the presence of soiling matter, and hydrogen peroxide. When using a benzalkonium-based product, specifically, many brands advise thoroughly cleaning the surface before applying the cleaning wipe for best disinfecting results. Further, quarternary compounds are more effective in alkaline conditions than in acidic.
Where cleaning products fail to provide the desired results, people sometimes combine cleaning products prior to use. The results of such combinations can be toxic, dangerous, and can even damage the surface being cleaned.
In the present disclosure, where a document, act or item of knowledge is referred to or discussed, this reference or discussion is not an admission that the document, act or item of knowledge or any combination thereof was at the priority date, publicly available, known to the public, part of common general knowledge or otherwise constitutes prior art under the applicable statutory provisions; or is known to be relevant to an attempt to solve any problem with which the present disclosure is concerned.
While certain aspects of conventional technologies have been discussed to facilitate the present disclosure, no technical aspects are disclaimed and it is contemplated that the claims may encompass one or more of the conventional technical aspects discussed herein.